Little Lion Man
by Gre3nleaf
Summary: The youngest peredhel is with child, and the whole family is extremely happy. However, when this baby comes earlier than expected, Lord Elrond fears for not only the child's life, but for his daughter's, too...


**Little Lion Man**

 **Here I am with a new multi-chapter story! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be – probably only one or two more – but oh well.**

 **Some people have asked for a drabble on One Hundred Green Leaves with Eleniel and her new baby, and I decided to instead make it a separate story, so it can be longer :P**

 **The title is from the song 'Little Lion Man' by Mumford & Sons, if you didn't know! It's a different kind of title to what I'd usually do, but the name Eleniel and Daeron pick for their new baby means **_**lion,**_ **and the song kinda fits, so why not?!**

 **If you haven't read Rivendell's Star: Eleniel is my OC. She is Lord Elrond's youngest child and Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Estel's little sister. Daeron and Feredir are my other OCs. Daeron is Eleniel's husband, and Feredir is his father and Glorfindel's second-in-command.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Elrond had been in complete shock when his son-in-law had knocked frantically on his bedroom door about six hours ago, waking him up. He had run to the door, and Daeron had been stood panting just outside, hurriedly telling the elf lord that Eleniel's baby was coming _now_.

That shock had soon vanished, however, as he and Daeron ran towards his daughter's room, fear quickly taking its place. That child hadn't been expected for at least another month! Galadriel and Celeborn were on their way from Lothlorien, due to arrive in a few weeks, and Estel, Arwen and Eldarion had sent word only yesterday that they would most likely arrive at Rivendell in three days time. Elrond couldn't help a stab of guilt pierce his heart at the thought that Eleniel's grandparents and two of her siblings wouldn't be there to help her through her birth. _Well,_ he thought, _I guess we will have to make do with who we have got._

Elladan and Elrohir were already in Daeron and Eleniel's room by the time the elf lord arrived there, the both of them soothing their sister and trying to calm her down. The elleth was gasping, eyes clenched shut as she listened to what Elrohir was saying about breathing in, and then out, in, out, in, out. Tears were streaming down from her closed eyes, and she was holding onto Elladan's hand so tightly that her knuckles were white. The older twin didn't seem to mind, however, his thumb stroking his little sister's hand while the other one moved the hair out of her face.

The elleth's eyes flew open as the door to her room opened, and she breathed a long sigh of relief when she saw her father. "Ada!" she cried as Elrond made his way over to his daughter, "it is too early! It- it is _too early_!"

"Shush, my little star, everything will be okay," the older peredhel soothed, but his heart was beating horribly fast. Out of all the births he had helped with, there hadn't been many premature babies. However, of the ones he had seen, few of them made it. _Please,_ he pleaded silently as he glanced up at the ceiling, _give strength to my daughter and her baby._

Daeron followed the twins and Elrond as they rushed through the Last Homely House towards the Healing Rooms, his almost-screaming wife in his arms. "It is alright, meleth nin," he said gently, "it is alright."

The small group made it to the rooms in no time, quickly making their way to the section that was reserved for the peredhil family. Daeron carefully lay his wife on a bed, and kneeled down beside her, stroking her pale forehead as he listened to Elrond shouting orders to the healers around him and telling his sons to fetch Glorfindel, Erestor and Feredir.

The balrog-slayer had burst into the room not a second before the twins left, quickly patting their shoulders before rushing over to Elrond, a worried expression on his face. "Already?" he asked, and his friend nodded gravely.

"Calanon, has Landion been sent for?" the elf lord asked, turning around to the healer stood behind him.

Calanon nodded. "Yes, hir nin, I sent somebody with a message not five minutes ago. He does not live far away and should be here soon."

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. In all honesty, he would feel much better if he had the chief healer working next to him. Landion was very skilled, and had dealt with more births than he had.

"What should I do?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond glanced over at Eleniel, who was now surrounded by her brothers, husband, healers, and her maid, Miriel. They were laying her on top of pillows and making her comfortable, and he felt a warmness in his heart that his little star had so many people to look after her. Yes. The baby would be fine.

But would _she_? Eleniel was so... so _delicate_ and he didn't know if she would be able to live through a difficult birth. She had been premature herself as a result of the orc poison flowing through Celebrian's veins, and as a result of that, was so small and fragile that the thought of her even having a _healthy_ baby terrified him...

"Elrond?"

Elrond turned to look at Glorfindel, and the blond warrior saw a flash of terror in his storm gray eyes. He looked very distressed, and the balrog-slayer quickly took him into his arms. "What is it?" he asked quietly, feeling his friend grab onto his tunic.

"Amin dele ten' he," Elrond replied in an even quieter voice, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was speaking right next to Glorfindel's ear, it wouldn't have been heard. The balrog-slayer sighed slightly as his friend slipped into Elvish, something he unconsciously did whenever he was afraid or worried.

"The baby will be fine," he said, "there is no need to worry."

"Not the baby," Elrond said, stepping back and looking the warrior in the eye. "Eleniel."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad**

 **Meleth nin – My love**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Amin dele ten' he – I am worried about her**

* * *

 **Next chapter should be up some time soon! Thank you for reading! Please review :D ~ Gre3nleaf**


End file.
